Labyrinth of mind
by KatieGG
Summary: Being wife of a Death Eater is not an easy task. They haven't seen each other in years, but after a mass breakout from Azkaban, everything is going to change. Torn between her head and her heart, Caroline must decide where her loyalties lie, and how to survive the upcoming war. Rabastan/OC , Death Eater fic, dark romance, starts during OOTP
1. Chapter 1

_**Labyrinth of mind**_

 _Hi there! I'm back with another story,_ _ **Labyrint of mind**_ _, and I sincerely hope that you'll like it. It is Rabastan/OC story, but there will be Severus, Dumbledore, other Death Eaters and many others as well._

 _The story starts during OOTP, right after the mass break out of Azkaban, and will continue through the other books as well._

 _I kindly ask to you to be tolerant of my English – it's not my native language. I hope the first chapter isn't too confusing, but I promise it will all be explained later._

 _Please, let me know, what you think! I would love to read your opinions._

 _DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything._

The year of 1996 started badly enough. But this day, the beginning of the third week of January, was the worst so far. Caroline, one of the Mind healers of St. Mungo's spent her whole night writing reports for the Ministry, Aurors and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement itself, regarding the death of Brederick Bode. Brederick Bode, former Unspeakable, was in her care practically since the beginning of December, when he was brought to the St. Mungo's, because he believed himself to be a teapot.

It took about two minutes for Caroline to find out that his condition was caused by quite a strong spell and another five to find out, that whoever was the cause of his current condition attempted to use the Imperious course on him as well. It took her however much longer to make him better, but finally, just before Christmas, his condition began to steadily improve. It actually improved so much, that he no longer needed a Mind healer, and Miriam Strout, the head healer of The Spell Damage ward was charged with his wellbeing.

Therefore, it was a very unpleasant surprise for her, when she was called to his room once more yesterday morning, only to find three Healers desperately trying to bring him back to life, after he was strangled by Devil's Snare. Sadly, all of their attempts failed, it was too late.

Not long after that, the whole St. Mungo's was full of Aurors, people of the D.M.L.E. and shortly after even with the Minister himself, accompanied by some of the Daily Prophet reporters.

Not that it was uncommon for someone to die in St. Mungo's. But it was highly uncommon for someone to be strangled by Devil's Snare, while being almost healed. Caroline couldn't even count, how many times did she have to tell everything she knew that day to the investigators, and even had to get together all the paperwork during the night, because Miriam Strout was for now suspended and taken by the people form D.M.L.E. for interrogation.

Caroline felt bad for the healer. She knew how chaotic it may have been during Christmas in The Spell Damage Ward department, and she hoped that this mistake, although fatal for the former Unspeakable, won't cost her hard-built career and the suspension from work won't be long.

But what was strange for Caroline was that her brother hadn't been here the previous day and some other Aurors she knew were missing as well. Well, she got the explanation this morning, as the Head of Auror department stormed into her office.

Her older brother was rightfully often described as a man with resemblance to a lion. There were streaks of grey in his mane of tawny hair and his bushy eyebrows, he had keen yellowish eyes behind a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles and a certain rangy, loping grace even though he walked with a slight limp.

This time however, his expression was even warier than usual and his face had a shade of worry. The Mind healer took her eyes of the papers, and gave the Auror a tired greeting.

"Caroline," started Rufus Scrimgeour with a frown face. That sharpened all her senses, despite the tiredness she felt.

"What happened?" she asked in voice just slightly lauder than a whisper, all attention now focused on her older brother.

He gave her another sad look and took a breath. "There was a mass breakout of Azkaban, yesterday. We're missing ten prisoners." There was a moment of silence, but the look on Caroline's face inclined that she knew there was something else.

"Rabastan is among them."

With that said, the witch stood abruptly from her table, and turn her face towards the window, with a trembling hand reaching to her face. Now she understood, why her brother and some other high-ranking aurors were missing yesterday. They had _much_ bigger problem.

"We have to you get you somewhere to safety immediately," he spoke again, this time with firmer voice as he put the newest Daily Prophet on her table. The young healer turned herself towards Rufus again.

"And where is that supposed to be?" she hissed at him. Her brother gave her a stern look.

"I've already spoken with Dumbledore," he said with a tone, that he used to for addressing other ministry officials. Caroline frowned at him. She was too well aware of the fight that Dumbledore led with the Ministry, and she knew that despite the fact that her brother held the Hogwarts headmaster with high amount of respect, he has done absolutely nothing to support him.

Rufus Scrimgeour looked like he suspected his younger sister's thoughts, and spoked again. "I have tied hands, Carol. Fudge is pushing all his influence these days."

The mid-age witch still had a doubtful look on her face so Rufus made another exasperated breath, came closer to the table and leaned his both hands against it.

"You need to pack your things, excuse yourself from work for the foreseeable future and meet with Dumbledore," his voice was now stern, not allowing any objections.

Seemed lost for words, Caroline just nodded her head. But that seemed to be enough for the men in front of her, as he gave her one last look and departed her office.

In the afternoon of the same day, Caroline was levitating her luggage in front of her, as she headed towards the Hogwarts castle. She smiled slightly at the sight of Minerva McGonagall awaiting her by the entrance. Her transfiguration teacher hasn't changed a bit since she last saw her.

"Good afternoon, professor," the younger of the two of them greeted politely.

"Good afternoon to you too, Caroline," Minerva McGonagall answered with a slight smile on her face, "I'll accompany you to professor Dumbledore's office."

It slightly warmed the healer's heart to see her former teacher acting almost fondly towards her. During her school years, Caroline had quite big problems with many subjects, transfiguration included, and had failed her OWLs in that particular subject miserably, but despite her poor results in professor McGonagall's class for five years, after their second encounter sometime after school graduation, the two of them managed to create some kind of fragile friendship.

Caroline casted a quick Notice-me-not-charm on herself, and Minerva transfigured her luggage into just a small box, which she took and put into her pocket.

The two of them walked in silence, passed a few students, who all respectfully greeted their professor, and finally reached the headmaster's office, where the transfiguration professor said the password, gave the younger witch the box she had in her pocket and with a wish of nice day, left.

It took Caroline few second before she gathered the courage and knocked on the door. Almost immediately, the door opened, and she faced Albus Dumbledore himself, inviting her to sit opposite him with a kind but concerned smile on his face.

She sat it the chair he'd offered and for a moment, there was an uncomfortable silence in the room.

"I've already talked to auror Scrimgeour. He seemed to be very concerned for your safety," Dumbledore broke the silence. Caroline just nodded at that. She didn't look comfortable at all in this current situation, as she fixed her eyes on the floor.

"Arrangements can be made, just like last time, my dear," he said with a soft voice, but again got just a nod of his companion head instead of a verbal answer.

Dumbledore waited for another minute, but when it seemed the woman if front of him had nothing to tell him, he spoke again.

"I'll will arrange things with Severus. I think it would be for the best, when we do it exactly like the last time," he said and then stood up, and walked to his Floo. Catherine watched him, as he asked the potion master to come to his office, as soon as possible.

"Before Severus joins us, I'm afraid I have to warn you, Caroline. I'm afraid that with the current state of things, you'll have to stay out of the sight most of the day. I'm worried, that should Madam Umbringe hear about your presence here, it could reach some ears you don't want the news about your presence in the castle to hear.

Caroline, of course, heard about the current situation with the new High Inquisitor. "I'll be careful, professor."

Shortly after, the door opened, and Caroline turned her back to see a familiar face.

"You wished to see me, headmaster?" Severus Snape asked coldly, his eyes quickly scanning the person standing before him.

"Yes, yes, thank you for coming, Severus," said Dumbledore and with a gesture of his hand, invited him to sit beside Caroline. For her, it felt too much like sixteen years ago, when they were seated exactly in the same places.

She doubted that Severus wouldn't know why she was here. "It seems that Madam Lestrange will be once again required to stay within the castle, Severus," Dumbledore said with a soft voice. But although he didn't say it, all of them knew, _where_ in the castle she was supposed to stay.

Old memories came to her mind. Last time when she was in hiding, the only place that seemed to be the one, no one would ever expect her to be, were Severus Snape's quarters. Not, that it would her first choice. She was hiding in several different places, but was always discovered and several times managed to escape just in the last moment.

Finally, Dumbledore offered her a deal. He would make sure that she was hidden safely, and in return, she would teach his new spy Occlumency and Legilimecy.

She knew Severus from school, they were in the same house, although she was two years above him. It was good that Severus was so interested in the Dark Arts during the school, because when she moved in and started to teach him what she knew, he already had some basic knowledge about both, Occlumency and Legilimency.

While staying in Severus's quarters for almost two years, the man had had mastered both of the arts in almost quarter of the time, and was even able to deceive the Dark Lord himself.

Caroline herself, was both, natural Legilimens _and_ Occlumens. She fully mastered both of the arts during her sixth year in Hogwarts, as she spent most of her time in the library, due to the fact that she had managed to attend just the Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. courses, because she failed all of her other subjects' OWLs miserably.

Not, that she was stupid or because the lack of studying. She actually managed to pass most of the theoretical exams. It was the practical part, she had the most problems with. Caroline knew, what she was supposed to do. She just couldn't bring her magic to do it.

Her lack of her practical magical abilities, was often the reason why she was mocked by other students during her time in Hogwartds. The other Slytherins had never mocked her in the corridors and during classes, as they valued the house unity in the eyes of other houses – that was reserved for the Gryffindors and Rawenclaws - but inside her Common room, she was often the centre of jokes as well.

Caroline never truly understood, why she had so much problems with conjuring spells. Only in her sixth year, she finally began to understand. She was natural Legilimens and Occlumens. That's why she always had problem with concentration, why she always seemed to know what other people were going to say, before they even said it. Her lack of abilities was the terrible price for being exceptionally gifted in the "Mind Magic" area.

Dumbledore, naturally, knew about this. It didn't escape his notice, that the sixth-year student started to spent all her time in the library, and even asked her Head of House, Horace Slughorn, for his approval to use some of the books from the Restricted section. In the mid-term, he even invited his student to his office. Caroline was reluctant to speak about her abilities in the beginning, but in the end, she found a great teacher in Albus Dumbledore, who not only promised her to keep her secret for himself, but even gave her quite high amount of advices.

As she got better and better, in the end of her sixth year, she was able not only to invade other people's mind wandlessly and nonverbally, but was able to recognise the presence of other people, as she could _feel_ their minds, as well.

When she returned for her seventh year, the things started to get a darker shape. The Dark Lord was slowly gaining power and followers. The January of 1976 was the time, when it all took a turn for the worse. It was already after curfew when she headed back to her Common room after one of her regularly meetings with Dumbledore, when she sensed some other mind's presence near her. She stopped for a moment and concentrated. She _knew_ this mind.

"Rabastan?" she asked into the dark, as she was sure her classmate was somewhere near. Her heart was racing and she was clutching her wand in her hand, although she was well aware of the fact, that she wouldn't stand a chance against Rabastan. She decided to put all her effort into invading his mind.

She only invaded it and started to read it through, trying to find out his intentions when she felt she had a wand pointed directly between her shoulder blades.

She knew what he was going to say, even before he said it.

"Whatever you're doing, stop it," Rabastan said with low, dangerous voice and Caroline could feel the pressure of his wand on her back. She was still concentrated on his mind, and could feel the emotions and some thoughts that were running in his head. Anger, confusion and fear were the most dominate ones.

"I don't know, what you're talking about," Caroline replied with calmed voice, using all her Occlumency abilities to keep her emotions in line. That seemed to anger Rabastan even more.

"Drop. Your. Wand," he said trough the clenched teeth and walked slowly around her, his wand now pointing at her heart. His emotions were now practically flying through him and Caroline tried desperately to find something in his mind she could have work with. She knew he was aware, that something was amiss with his mind, so she decided to listen to him, and dropped her wand in attempt to distract him.

As he slowly got down for her wand while still pointing at her with his own, Caroline finally familiarized herself with the way his mind worked. She was now desperately trying to get herself out of this situation. She knew Rabastan was a skilled wizard, and had some knowledge in the Dark Arts. She felt he knew she was doing _something_ with his head.

Caroline was now attempting to do something she only tried a few times before, and in much less serious way. She was trying to make Rabastan think he heard a teacher approaching and to create a thought, that the best thing to do was to leave for the Common room immediately.

He looked like he was having an inside fight with himself but Caroline pushed further and further, until she could feel, she had won.

"Crap," muttered Rabastan, took both of their wands in one hand, grabbed her wrist with the other and headed with quick steps towards their Common Room.

Caroline did her best to stay focused on his mind while he was dragging her back to the Common room. He seemed to believe that Slughorn was approaching them, and by the time they reached the Common room, the witch could say she could read his mind like an open book. She slightly turned him to face her, so she could have a better eye contact and could influence him easily.

She imposed him the thought that she was probably on her way from owlery and once she was sure he believed it himself, she gave him a soft smile.

"Good night, Rabastan," she whispered and left for her dormitory.

She had to shake her head to make the old memories go away and tried to concentrate on Severus and Dumbledore, that were both watching her.

"I think we can manage." Severus's cold voice interrupted Caroline from her thoughts.

"Wonderful," said Dumbledore, obviously pleased to hear his Potion master had agreed. "Now we just to work out on some details," he continued and give the witch a pointed look.

"I'm afraid, that during your stay in the castle, I will have to use your talents, my dear," he said and Caroline just nodded her head. She expected that much. Severus however, stood up from his chair and gave the headmaster an emotionless look.

"I think that does not concern me, headmaster. If you excuse me, I have essays to mark," he said as he made his leave, "I'll ask the house-elves to adjust my quarters, for Madam Lestrange's stay."

Caroline and Dumbledore both watched him leave and stayed quiet until the headmaster broke the silence. "How are you, Caroline?" he asked, with obvious concern in his voice.

Caroline took a deep breath and wanted to say "alright", but she stopped herself. It wouldn't feel right to lie to Dumbledore.

She took down her strong Occlumecy shields, as she did most of her time during her meetings with him in school years and took another deep breath. "I'm terrified."

"Has your _husband_ made any attempts to contact you recently?" he asked kindly. But the word _husband_ sent shivers through her back. She didn't feel like she had a husband. Not anymore.

"No. And Rufus said he didn't even talk to him during his last few inspections in Azkaban," she answered truthfully. Dumbledore only frowned at that. She knew what he was thinking about, although Dumbledore was skilled enough in Occlumency to hide most of his emotions and thoughts from her.

There were only few people, who knew about her abilities. Dumbledore himself, her brother, Severus and Rabastan. And Dumbledore was now thinking whether Rabastan told the other Deatch Eaters about her talents or not.

Caroline knew, that till his capture, he kept her secret. But now, there was no guarantee that he didn't already tell the others. She also knew, that should the Dark Lord learn about her, she had her destiny sealed.

"I'll inform the staff members about your stay here," he started once again, "with the exception of Dolores." He gave her another look, with a slight amusement in his eyes.

"I would advise you, Caroline, to avoid her and the students as much as possible, so that they stay unaware of your presence here. It would do no good for anyone, to try to explain your stay." Caroline nodded at that, that would be similar like the last time.

"I'll stay out of sight, professor," the young healer answered and the headmaster gave her an honest smile.

"I'm sorry to ask that for you, but as much as I don't want to, I have to," Dumbledore said, this time with more serious voice. "You are allowed to stay in Hogwarts for as long as you wish, but I have to ask you for something from you in return." That said, Caroline only smiled slightly at the wizard in front of her. She could feel his uneasiness and tried to catch some hints of his mind. His mental shields were up, but Caroline still could sense some of his emotions. Concern was among them.

Dumbledore then told her about the Ministry, about Harry Potter and what had happened during the Triwizard Tournament and what he knew about the Drak Lord. Caroline told him all she knew about Brederick Bode in return, including the fact that someone use the Imperius Course on him and watched the concern on the headmaster's face.

She believed Dumbledore everything he said, although she knew there was a lot of thing that he was hiding carefully behind his occlumency shields.

She had another question on her tongue, but she feared the answer so much, that she didn't even dare to ask, so she rather stood up and prepared to leave with another smile for meant for the headmaster.

She was already by the door, when the headmaster spoke again. "Caroline, I know that even after all that happened, you still love Rabastan dearly. I must therefore ask you, not to do anything rash."

All Caroline was able to managed was a slight nod of her head, as she started to build her shields one again, so had a better control of her emotions. But Dumbledore wasn't finished yet. He had another thing to say.

"Your son is fine, Caroline."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys!_

 _First of all, let me thank you so much for all the support. 22 followers after first chapter? I can't believe it! Thank you so much!_

 _This chapter is a little bit shorter and calmer, but I really hope you'll like it. I hope to upload another chapter till the end of the week._

 _Please, let me know, what you think!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

Once in Severus's quarters, Caroline's mind was once again protected by strong shields, although it took her much longer than usual to build them. She had to put all her efforts to actually build it, because of the emotions that were trying to take control over her.

She forbade herself to think about it. She couldn't. It took her months to build the shields around that part of her mind, that would actually forbid all the emotions to come in and out. To isolate that part.

If Severus was bothered by her nervousness or her bad mood, he didn't show it.

In the very evening, when Caroline was once again utterly calm, she soon became bored. In the last eleven years, she got used to working most of her time and she wasn't prepared to just sit around in Severus's rooms. The potion master spent most of his time with correcting and marking students' essays and Caroline had nothing to do and no one to talk.

She took one of his already marked essays, which received the mark Acceptable and scanned it with her eyes. Potions at least, were a subject she knew something about.

"Put it down, Caroline," said Severus with cold bored voice, without even looking up. She ignored him and continued reading. After she was done, she looked once again at Severus, who just finished marking of another essay.

She tried to read something in his thoughts, but his Occlumency shields were up, and she knew they were almost unbreakable, so she withdrew herself just after few seconds.

"That's bullshit," she said to him and waved the parchment in the air. As she said that, Severus just took another essay and started reading.

"This is worth of at least Exceed expectations, if not an Outstanding!" Caroline continued, but the Potions master didn't seem to be bother by it.

"If I remember it correctly, I am the teacher here. And at that point, I must ask you not to doubt my teaching methods," he replied coldly as if trying to scare her, but Caroline knew better than that. She took the parchment and put it right in front of him, directly on the homework, he was currently marking.

"This," she said, "is a nearly perfectly written essay. You know Slughorn would have probably even given it an Outstanding!"

Severus opened his mouth, prepare to say a sarcastic comment, but the frozen face of his companion stopped him. He turned his face to see, what she was looking at, and once he realised what happened, his heart started beating a little bit faster.

"Fuck," he muttered and slowly stood up, still watching the witch, who just stood here, with her eyes fixed on one of the parchments on the top, looking like she was petrified.

Then suddenly, she took the parchment with a trembling hand.

"Caroline," he said, this time with something, that sounded like a concern in his usual cold voice. He tried to take the parchment from her, but being distracted, his occlumency shields were a bit weakened and so Caroline, who sensed the change of his mental barrier, immediately knew what he was up to, just turned around and slowly started reading it, while holding it with trembling hands.

Few minutes pasted in a horrifying silence. Finally, Caroline looked up and Severus could see tears falling down her cheeeks.

"How is he?" she whispered.

Severus didn't answer. He wasn't sure if telling her would make her feel better or worse. His shields were fully back and so he knew she couldn't reach his thoughts, but after a moment of arguing with himself, he decided to answer.

"He's fine," he answered quietly.

"I know he's bloody fine! Dumbledore already told me that!" she now answered quickly with louder but trembling voice.

"Calm down," he said again, still keeping his usual tone.

"Calm down? How the hell am I supposed-" she didn't finished what started to be a hysterical outburst, because with one flick of his wand, Severus practically made her sit on a couch.

"Are you quite finished?" he said with a cold voice after a moment of silence.

"Yes," she answered quietly through clenched teeth, knowing he wouldn't tell her anything, in case she was about to be hysterical.

Severus, who was not at all comfortable in this situation, was thinking, how it was even possible to handle this conservation. Then, he just took a deep breath and sat beside his friend.

"Dumbledore was right. He's fine. More than fine actually," he started in voice, that was just slightly more than a bare whisper.

"But… How is he? I mean… What kind of person is he?" Caroline managed to whisper, her eyes still full of tears.

"He is…," he didn't know to say it. "He looks perfectly like something between you and Rabastan. But no one really makes that connection. It's not really like he was a walking here like a younger copy of Rabastan with light hair," he continued.

Caroline just smiled at that. She knew how her son looked. Her brother showed her pictures of him from time to time, when he thought "she could handle it". And she must admit that while her son indeed inherited certain physical traits from her and her husband, with the way he looked, he held a certain resemblance with his adoptive parents as well.

"But where his personality is concerned, he is just like the younger version of Rabastan. Rabastan with Gryffindor traits, if that's possible. Unfortunately, with all his negative traits as well. He is just as arrogant and overconfident." Her companion gave her a look, as if to make sure if she was alright, and then continued. "He inherited Rabastan's talent with wand, rather than yours. He is not completely useless."

He smirked as he said the last sentence. But Caroline didn't seem to be offended by that and just smiled at that.

It was too nice for her to finally hear some more details about her son, once she calmed down. Her brother was always extremely careful around this topic, and always refused to show her any pictures of him, or even say anything about him in front of her, unless he made sure, that she had full control of her mind and her emotions first.

It took another few deep breaths, but soon, her mental walls were built once again and she had her emotions under control.

"So…," she started with a hope of changing the topic, "tell me something about that Umbridge woman." With that said, Severus's face changed a little bit and he gave her something, that could be described as a look of disgust.

"And what precisely, would you like to know?"

"I don't know," replied Caroline, with a shrug of her shoulders, "everything, I guess. I'm bored."

Severesu gave her a look but didn't say anything.

"Oh, come on, Severus! I don't get to read the Daily Prophet often, but even I know, that there are changes in Hogwarts."

"The ministry is poking its nose into Hogwarts' business," started the potion master with a cold voice, "again." And then, he finally told her the whole story.

Caroline listened to him carefully to everything he said. She already knew something from Dumbledore, but Severus put it in his own way. He told her how big pain in his ass the woman has been from the beginning of the school year.

"Sounds horrible," was all Caroline said once Severus finished, with a slight ironic touch. He just gave her a look. A look she knew too well. A look that told her to shut up.

xXx

Three days passed since Caroline left her home and her job and moved to Severus's quarters. And it slowly started to get to her mind. She was allowed to wander through the castle in the night and only on the days that Dolores Umbridge didn't patrol the corridors. Severus was, naturally, able to tell Caroline the Head Inquisitor's planned patrols, but she had to be careful anyway. Severus mentioned to her that she actually patrolled the corridors much more often, with the hope of catching some of the "undesirable" students after curfew and in trouble.

Caroline couldn't wait till it would be ten o'clock and she could leave the quarters she was closed in for the whole day. She was just about to leave the room, when her _roommate_ entered the quarters.

He saw her at the door and raised an eyebrow. "Going out?"

She knew it wasn't really a question and despite the fact that he just came, she asked him if he cared to join her. He didn't look happy about her proposal but he agreed anyway with an annoyed frown, accompanied with a " _if you can't manage it on your own_ ".

They walked in silence and Caroline enjoyed the feeling of walking freely through the castle. The duo started in the dungeons and continued to other floors, while the witch tried to ask some question about his everyday life. She didn't seem to be surprised or bothered by his lack of enthusiasm for the conversation.

They were in the second floor when suddenly, Caroline stopped abruptly. Once Severus saw her expression, he didn't need to ask what happened. The witch glanced absently in front of her, until finally, she breathed out in relieve.

"It's Minerva, she's patrolling," and with that she gave her companion a slight smile. It was a luck for them that it was someone whose mind she recognised. Her companion just nodded at her with an acknowledgment.

Not one minute passed, when they met the transfiguration teacher walking towards them. When she realized who they are, she looked relieved as well.

"Oh, Severus, Caroline, it's you."

"Hello, Minerva," greeted the younger witch her former teacher.

The older of the two gave her a look. "It's my turn to patrol the corridors today. With everything that is going on, one can never be too sure…" she said with a concern in her eyes. Caroline knew, what she was talking about. Severus told her that the mass breakup from Azkaban worried everyone – both students and professors.

Although the healer held the transfiguration professor in great regard, it didn't stop her from invading her mind just a little bit. It was something that became natural for her during the last years. With her thoughts, Caroline knew that the older witch was particularly relieved that she didn't meet the Defence against the dark arts teacher.

Caroline practically saw the questions Minerva had in her mind, but didn't say anything before the teacher asked. Dumbledore assured her that it would be for the best if her abilities stayed hidden. As far as she knew, the headmaster told the staff that she is staying here just because she's hiding from her husband.

Severus stood here quietly for the whole time and was watching the two. But the silence didn't last long – Minerva finally dared to ask one of the questions Caroline saw in her mind. "How are you doing, my dear?"

Caroline gave her a slight smile. "I'm doing as fine as I can, in sight of the circumstances."

"If you ever want a company for a dinner somewhere else than Severus's quarters, just let me know," offered Minerva to her former student and then turned her attention to the only male in the corridor, "I'm sure Severus will be more than happy to pass your message to me."

Caroline could see him clenched the teeth. "Or she can simply ask one of the house elves. I'm rather busy," he said with a cold voice and Caroline could hear the message behind it. _I'm not a messenger._ But neither of the two women seemed to be offended by his cold response, Minerva even gave him a slightest smile. "Of course."

They parted soon after that – Minerva continued her patrol and Severus with Caroline continued wandering through the castle. They walked in silence and this time, it was Severus who broke it.

"Has _he_ made any attempts to contact you yet?" he asked quietly. Caroline knew exactly who he meant by _he_.

"No. At least what I know," she answered truthfully and added what her brother and Dumbledore had said to her. "But Rufus and Albus think it's just a matter of time before he tries to. That's why Rufus made me leave my house so quickly," she continued and Severus could notice the bitterness in her voice. He knew that despite some of the bad memories, she loved the house she once shared with Rabastan.

They walked in silence again, this time for a longer time, and once again, the potion master was the one who broke it. "Poppy asked me for some potions. If you wish, I can give you the list, and you can brew them in my personal lab. It could keep you busy at least for a week."

Caroline gave him a smile that could easily be described as her brightest one in a few days. Anything would be better that the nothing she had now to do.

"With pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys!_

 _Big thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story!_

 _Let me know what you think!_

Caroline stared at the envelope in her hands. She just finished the making of Dreamless drought when she saw a familiar black owl tapping at the window. She stayed at Severus's quarters for almost a week now and deep inside, she knew this moment would come soon or later.

She took the letter from the owl and before she even managed to give her something in return or to pet her, the owl was gone.

Her hands were trembling as she stared at the letter, with her name written on the envelope, written by handwriting she knew too well. She went through all possible options in her head. Severus should be back any moment now, it was already afternoon and she knew he had only one class today after lunch. He would open it with her, wouldn't he? She didn't want to do this alone.

Fourteen years ago, Caroline was sure he would. After spending so much time together, the two had managed to become friends. Back than Caroline would even often described Severus as her best friend – although she knew for certain that he would never use this term for describing her. This term he reserved for only one person.

But she was aware of the fact that in the last ten years, they grew terribly apart. They managed to see each other from time to time – he was one of the few people in Britain who were able to brew some of the most difficult healing potions, and has visited St. Mungo's at least twice a year.

A sound of opening door disturbed her thoughts. Severus came in with hands full of parchments, and slammed the door behind him. He looked like he wanted to say something, as he sent all the parchments to his table but he stopped once he saw Caroline, pale and with trembling hands. That was when he noticed, that she was holding an envelope.

"It's from Rabastan," whispered Caroline and looked at her friend. Severus's face didn't change. He expected that much.

"Do you want to open it?" he asked in his usual cold voice, with a slight touch of concern. Caroline didn't answer, she just stared at the envelope and her name on it. Of course, she wanted to open it.

When she didn't answer, he continued. "The headmaster asked me to tell that he would like to have dinner with you today in his office. You can wait till the evening and then open it with him."

Caroline still didn't answer. In her head, she saw other people and what they would have said, if they saw her now. Her brother would probably read the letter himself and then burned it without even telling what was inside. Bellatrix would tell her that she was being pathetic. Rudolphus would laugh. And Rabastan. Rabastan would be probably happy that he was still able to move her emotions so much.

"Caroline."

Severus's voice disturbed her once again from her thinking. "I'll open it," she said finally and Severus saw that she had her emotions once again under control.

She opened the envelope slowly with heart her beating heavily in her chest.

 _Caroline,_

 _I know you are there somewhere. Wixie refuses to tell my anything about your whereabouts. What did you tell her, that she won't give me an answer? I threatened to give her clothes, and she basically told me everything you were doing during the past years, except the little information about your current location. So, I tried some contacts at St. Mungo's and I was told that you took unpaid holiday till the end of the year. Are you serious? Merlin's Beard it's only February. Ten months' holiday is a long time, even for you. Are you afraid of me?_

 _During one of his visits in Azkaban, your brute of a brother told me he would personally find me a dementor to give me a kiss, if I even try to contact you ever again. I guess that means that the peace we made before our wedding is now gone. Pity. I trust you not to tell him I contacted you despite his warning. You won't tell him, will you? I know you won't. You still love me, right? You just love to play Hide and seek with me._

 _Like the last time. I must say you surprised me. Where were you? The same place where you are now? Rudolphus thinks you fled the country, but I don't think so, that doesn't sound like you at all. You never were a freaking Griffindor, but you wouldn't just leave so cowardly._

 _You know I know you too well. So, where are you, my little mind reader? I would love to see you again soon. It's been almost sixteen years, and I can't wait to see you. What do you say? I have a lot of plans for us when we meet again. I'm sure you know what I mean._

 _I won't tell you where I am, for obvious reason. Once you have your answer for me, call Wixie._

 _I'm looking forward to our meeting,_

 _Rabastan_

 _P.S. I don't think it's likely, but I want you to know it anyway. If I'll find out that you're staying with a man, or that you were seeing someone during my absence, he will die. Slowly and painfully._

Caroline had to read it over and over again. Judging by his writing style, she would say he didn't change a bit. She could even imagine him while writing some of the sentences. _I'm sure you know what I mean._ She could see his smug face, as he wrote this sentence.

She chuckled when she read the last note. She didn't doubt he meant it. Caroline looked up to Severus, who had been watching her the whole time.

After a while looking at her friend, she handed him the letter without a word. She watched him read it, without any emotion showed on his face. He looked back at her once he finished.

"I guess I should fear for my safety now," he said with a smirk o his face. Caroline smiled at that thought. She knew Severus wouldn't take it seriously.

He good thing was, that Rabastan probably thought Severus's place would be the last one Rabast probably thought she would use to hide. He would most certainly have thought she would hide at her brother's place – but Rabastan knew too well than to actually try his apartment.

They were both Slytherins. She was certain Rufus made sure than in case Rabastan would appear at his doorstep, he wouldn't leave it. At least not alive.

Caroline spend the rest of the afternoon brewing Pepper Up potions for Madame Pomfrey. She would probably do much more of them, if Severus hadn't interrupted her.

"As much as I enjoy your company, I must remind you that the headmaster requested it for dinner. In less than 20 minutes," he said.

Caroline gave him a look. "And you just can't wait to have your quarters for yourself, can you?" she with a smile on her lips. To her surprise, Severus just clenched his teeth.

"What?" she ased curiously.

"I have Remedial potions with Potter today," he said through the clenched teeth, "and believe me, I would much rather have anyone else to spend the evening, than this dunderhead."

That caught Caroline's attention. "Potter's got special lessons in Potions? With you?" she asked. She was never offered such a thing, despite her constant failures. Then of course, she wasn't Dumbledore's Golden Boy.

"Unfortunately, yes. Dumbledore insisted. Not that it helps much. He's a spoiled arrogant brat, just like his father" he snorted. Caroline pursed her lips, at the last sentence. She had another thing in common with the Potion master. The hatred for James Potter. Despite him being younger than her, he never wasted his opportunity to insult her. Her lack of abilities was a well-known fact and it was easy enough for him and his companions.

He and Black were the star boys of Griffindor. Every teacher liked them, even despite the fact, that they ended up in detention almost every week. She didn't remember the name of the two others, but she was sure as hell she didn't like them.

"How is it, that James Potter's son needs extra lessons?" she asked. Severus gave her a look as if he was actually thinking what to answer. Caroline tried to read something in his emotions, but his mental shields were up and as strong as ever.

"Because he's almost as dumb as Longbottom and that says enough."

Caroline froze. "Longbottom?" she asked, using her powers to control her emotions and stay calm. She was too aware of the fact whose son he was.

Severus seemed to fight and inner battle, whether to tell her, and try her emotions again, or not, and risk her being angry for not telling her. And probably because he knew, how annoying she could be while being angry, he chose the first option.

"Yes, Longbottom. He's a dunderhead as well. And a friend of Potter. The two of them are really unbeatable," Severus said.

"Who raises him?" she asked sharply, although she had a strong tip for that.

"Augusta Longbottom," was the short answer, "you know her, I presume?"

Oh yes. She did, and too well. When she started working in St. Mungo's as a mind healer, Frank and Alice Longbottom were already there. The witch had an emotional breakdown, once she found out that her husband was one the people responsible for the fate of the two aurors.

She was aware of who her husband was. That he had killed people before. But she couldn't imagine, he would torture people to insanity. That was behind her imagination.

But Caroline was a good mind healer, and soon, she became the best one in St. Mungo's. That was, when she asked for permission to treat the Longbottoms. It felt like it was the least she could after what her husband had done. But Augusta Longbottom made sure she knew how she felt about that idea. She refused to even meet with her and said that no Lestrange would ever touch member of her family again. She even went that far, that she visited the director of St. Mungo's himself, and demanded, that Caroline would stay out of the ward, where her son and daughter-in-law stayed, whenever she or other members of her family came for a visit. And Caroline had to respect that.

What would Augusta Longbottom said, if she found out that a Lestrange stays in the same castle as her grandson?

"Don't," Severus's voice interrupted her from her thoughts, "you're overthinking it again. Don't. Just go to see the headmaster already and stop thinking about Longbottom."

Caroline just nodded at that. There seemed to be much more distractions than fifteen years ago. She turned to clean the vials and ingredients from when she brewed the potions, but Severus stopped her again. "I'll take care of this. It would take you a lifetime. For Merlin's sake, just go already."

She gave him an annoyed look. Of course, it would take her a lifetime. She wasn't able to cast the cleaning spells successfully.

She was already at the doorstep, when Severus stopped her again and pointed his wand at her. She could feel the spell spreading over her body, as he made sure, she wouldn't be visible. "The students should be in Great Hall now, but be careful in the hallways anyway."

And Severus was right. Most of the students were in the Great Hall and the ones that weren't didn't notice her, thanks to Severus's charm. Soon, she was in Dumbledore's office and the headmaster was gesturing for her to sit down.

"How are you doing, my dear?" he asked, with his usual calm voice. "We have a lot of to discuss."

xXx

To say Rabastan was angry would be an underestimation. He was furious behind himself. Where the hell was she? He was sure she was still in the country. He tried all his contact he could use, while still being a wanted prisoner, but nobody has seen her since the day after his escape.

He should have find her that very night. But she wasn't and home and he was sure she was at work. He knew she worked at St. Mungo's, but he couldn't very well just march in there and demand to see his wife.

He was certain that the brute of her brother had hidden her somewhere. But to confront him would be probably as stupid as to visit Dumbledore. The head auror was too dangerous even before, and now, he would have the advantage of not sitting in Azkaban for almost fourteen years.

Just the thought of Azkaban send shivers through his back. It affected him. A lot. He was out for a week now, and not a night passed without him having several nightmares every night. But he knew it could had been much worse. He saw what Azkaban did to Bellatrix and Rudolphus.

He felt like he at least had some humanity left. Well, if you can call that a humanity. There are a lot of people who would question that even before his stay in Azkaban.

And the damm house elf wouldn't tell him a thing about Caroline's whereabouts. She still hasn't replied to his letter. It was all fucked up.

xXx

"What do you mean, you won't be here for much longer?" asked Caroline sharply. It slowly got to her nerves that the only people she basically spent all her time with recently, were probably one on the few ones in Britain, whose Occlumency shields were unbreakable even for her.

"Just what is says. Soon or later, Dolores and Cornelius will find a way to get me out of the school," he said and Caroline wondered how he maintened his calm voice.

"Why are you telling me this? Should I pack my things? What is the meaning of this, professor?" Caroline was getting nervous.

"No, my dear. You are free to stay for as long as you wish to," Dumbledore told her. "At least for as long, as you're not a threat to my students."

Caroline frowned at that. Dumledore knew she would never harmed a child. She was a healer, for Merlin's sake. But her neutrality was something she wanted to maintain. She would help Dumbledore, because she owed him that much, but she refused to participate in any battles.

"There's another thing. Severus has some Polyjuice potion. He's well aware of what I'm going to say to you, as is Minerva, Filius and Pomona," the Headmaster continued. "I told you in the beginning that I would request your services. I must therefore ask you to use your talents and help me to protect my students. Surely that's something you would agree to do?"

Caroline knew what he meant and gave him a barely visible nod.

"Good. Now, listen to me carefully," he started and explained her everything. She would use the Polyjuice potion and would take the looks of one of the professors, probably Minerva's. With some short interactions with Dolores Umbridge, she should be able to find at least some of her plans. He was just asking her whether she had understood everything when one of the portraits basically shouted at Dumbledore that he should come to the entrance hall immediately.

Dumbledore stormed out with an apology and a request to wait for him. She rolled her eyes. Typical. She was quite sure she wouldn't be able to leave even if she wanted to.

But this time, she didn't have to wait too long. The headmaster was soon back, and this time, Caroline could see anger in his eyes.

"Dolores just fired Sibyl Trelawney."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! :)_

 _I'm back with a new chapter that I really hope you're going to enjoy! This one is a bit longer, to make it up for you for the long wait. I don't want to make any promises, but the updates should be more regular now, so let me know what you think!_

 _Yours KatieGG_

Two days didn't pass before Caroline stood with Severus and Minerva in the cabinet of the first mentioned with a vial of Polyjuice Potion in her hands. It was Dolores' duty to patrol the corridors tonight and Caroline's task would be to simply meet her and make a short conversation, and if possible, try to figure something out.

Dumbledore assured her, that he didn't tell the staff her secret and that the involved teachers just accepted the fact, that Caroline would act as a transfiguration teacher and meet with the High Inquisitor.

"Cheers," said Caroline ironically as she swallowed the potion. Almost immediately, she could feel the changes in her. She was definitely taller and of course, older as well. Minerva looked at her approvingly before she waved her wand and transformed Caroline's robe, so it would look just like the one she was wearing.

Caroline spent two hours that afternoon with her former Transfiguration teacher, who explained her some of the things she should probably know while acting as her in the presence of Dolores Umbridge. Now was time to test her abilities again, finally after a long time.

It didn't take her a long time to find the teacher. As she sensed another's mind presence, one she was unfamiliar with, she tried to put on the strict expression and walk as surely as Minerva McGonagall always did.

"Minerva?" started the woman with a surprised voice, "what are you doing here? It's my duty to patrol the corridors tonight."

Caroline could see a lot of different scenarios in the other's woman's mind. A secret staff meeting. Minerva visiting the students and plotting with them. And while she did her best to search her mind without being noticed, she had to focus on her voice as well, so she would sound as the Transfiguration teacher would.

"Pardon me, Dolores," she started, "I'm afraid that I'm not able to just fall asleep tonight."

"Oh, then you could perhaps try to visit Madam Pomfrey, Minerva, I'm sure she would help. We both know how important sleep is," she said, and then she chuckled, "especially at your age."

Caroline became quite offended with the last part. Even though it wasn't truly her, whom the teacher with a resemblance to a toad was insulating, she learned to like professor McGonagall a lot.

She put her chin a little bit higher and make a step towards the other woman. "I assure you, Dolores, that I have as much energy as I had twenty years ago." And with that, she turned on her heels and marched back. Although Caroline was sure she still had enough time left, she didn't want to give the Head Inquisitor more space to confront her and create an argument.

She knew all she needed to know for now, and the other woman had no idea, that Caroline was just reading in her mind like in an open book during their short interaction. The Defence teacher certainly wasn't a Death Eater, although she wasn't on the other side as well. There was only one thing she wanted. Power. And it didn't matter to her what she had to do, or whom she had to support, to gain it.

Caroline was quickly walking back towards dungeons but suddenly stopped. She sensed another's mind presence coming closer and wasn't very happy about it. She wasn't supposed to meet anyone else tonight.

But somehow, this mind seemed familiar, although she couldn't really tell why. She did a few quiet steps towards the wall and focused. It wasn't just one person approaching, there were three of them.

Despite her fear, Caroline took a deep breath and try to put on the expression Minerva usually wore.

She stepped back in the middle of the corridor right at the moment they appeared behind the corner.

There truly were three of them, two older boys and a girl, and they were all staring at her with terror in their eyes. But although they couldn't see it in her face, inside, the grown-up witch was beyond relieved. She at least knew the girl.

The redhead witch before her was one of her former patients. She was possessed if Caroline remembered correctly. And with the resemblance she held with the twins, that were accompanying her, there was no doubt. The Weasley siblings.

She was just about to say something when young Ginevra started. "Professor, please, we can explain."

Caroline just stared at them. They really were terrified to be caught by the Head of their house. She could feel their fear. She remembered only too well, how she herself used to wander the corridors after the curfew. But what would Minerva McGonagall do in this situation? Caroline was sure she wouldn't let them go unpunished.

"You should probably head to your dormitories immediately," she started with a stern voice and watch them, as their expression turned into disbelieving. This was utterly out of character for their teacher. So, Caroline continued. She didn't know how to punish them, but Minerva would.

"Come to my cabinet first thing in the morning, before the breakfast starts. We will discuss your punishment then and I'll be more than happy to hear your explanation, Miss Weasley."

Caroline could feel the fear and the nervousness of the three. But she was sure she couldn't spend more time here with them because the limited hour she was given by the Polyjuice potion was slowly coming to an end. "I believe I told you to go back to your dormitories immediately," she spoke again sternly.

All of them just nodded quietly and then walked quickly passed her with the direction of the Gryffindor tower. But Caroline had one more thing to say as they passed her.

"Professor Umbridge is patrolling the corridors tonight. Try to avoid her, for the sake of your house."

xXx

"And you let them go just like that?" Severus snarled at his friend with anger written on his face.

"Well, believe it or not, I did what I thought was the best, given the circumstances," Caroline snapped at him angrily, while Minerva and Dumbledore, who joined them sometime during the time Caroline was gone, watched them quietly.

Caroline told them about her short encounter with the Defence professor and also about the three students she had run into. Severus and Minerva were both furious, and Caroline could tell that they would face an unpleasant meeting with their Head of the house in the morning.

"You've acted very reasonably, Caroline," the Headmaster told her kindly. Severus just snorted at that. "and I'm very thankful for the information you provided us."

Soon after that, both the Headmaster and his deputy left them with the wish for a good night. Not that it really was. Despite the fact that Caroline emptied her mind before she went to bed, as she usually did, she woke up many times during the night and didn't sleep very well.

When she woke up, Severus was already gone and an unpleasant surprise was awaiting her just beside her bed. Caroline stared at her house elf, quietly standing in the middle of the room with her eyes wide opened and quietly waiting for her mistress to wake up.

Caroline was sure she was hallucinating. She forbade Wixie to visit her unless there was the highest emergency situation.

"Wixie is very sorry for interrupting her mistress, but Wixie was ordered to get out of the house and she didn't know where to go," said the elf with weak voice before she burst into tears.

"Who gave you the order?" asked Caroline with a voice barely louder than a whisper although she already knew the answer to her own question. There was only one person except herself Wixie would listen. Rabastan. And if Rabastan ordered Wixie out of the house, it only meant he was in it.

But Rufus assured her that he put all the possible wards around it, so Rabastan and the others wouldn't be able to enter. Of course, his options were limited. She and Rabastan were married and as that, he was the owner of the house just like she was. And it was impossible to deny entrance to the owner of a magical house with charms.

But with all the wards Rufus put around the house, he assured her that considering the fact he couldn't be noticed, it would take him at least a month of delicate work, to get passed them.

"Master Rabastan did," Wixie managed to answer between the sobs. And with that said, Caroline stood abruptly from the bed she was still sitting in and started to pace around the room. Severus had a lesson now, she couldn't contact him and she couldn't use the Floo to contact Dumbledore, because she was warned that the whole network was being watched.

Caroline looked worriedly at her house elf, who was still sobbing in front of her. She knew her encounter with Rabastan wasn't probably very nice. From the letter, he sent her the previous week, she knew that he summoned their house elf at least once before. But Caroline forbade Wixie to say or provide any information about her whereabouts to anyone except Rufus and was sure that her loyal servant wouldn't betray her mistress trust even despite Rabastan commanding her otherwise. But looking back it seemed like a mistake to leave Wixie in that house. She could have very well come with her.

"Wixie," she tried, "could you visit Headmaster Dumbledore for me and tell him that I need to speak with him urgently?" And Wixie, still a little bit shaking, nodded her head and disappeared.

But unfortunately, she was back almost immediately, claiming that she wasn't able to apparate into the headmaster's office and that he was probably not even in the castle. While Caroline told Wixie to go to her brother, she tried to think. She didn't want to do anything harsh. She was a Slytherin, they always tried to think everything through before acting. She ordered Wixie to stay in the dorm with her and started to think.

If Rabastan got into the house, it meant that Antonin Dolohov or Augustus Rookvood was probably with him. Maybe both of them. These two were one of his closest friends and with Antonin being an enormously skilled curse-breaker and Augustus, who as a former Unspeakable knew more charms that Caroline could even imagine, it only made sense that he got past the wards so quickly.

Severus was unavailable. So was Dumbledore. And except the two of them, there was only one person she would trust in this situation. But could she visit the Head Auror now?

No. Absolutely not. Rufus would kill her if she appeared in his office. She would wait for Severus. She wouldn't do anything stupid.

But the waiting for Severus to come back was unnerving and it seemed like a lifetime for Caroline. When he finally walked through the door, Caroline was sure she walked at least ten miles in that small room.

"What is it?" was the first thing Severus asked when he saw Caroline's face.

"Rabastan got into the house."

Caroline watched Severus's unchanged expression. "Impressive. It didn't take him that long. But why are you here pacing in my quarters like he just got into the castle? You knew it would happen soon or later."

Caroline just gave him a look instead of an answer and Severus gave it back. But after a while of complete silence, he made a few steps towards her and spoke again, while Caroline used all her skills to prevent from bursting out. She didn't feel like that in more than thirteen years.

"Rabastan still cares about you, Caroline." It was a simple sentence, but one that made a huge impact on Caroline.

But Caroline wasn't sure anymore. For the last thirteen years, she actually wasn't sure. How could he? After everything, he had done? But something else crossed her mind and she quickly turned her head to Severus.

"You've seen him?" she asked in a whisper. But her companion wouldn't answer. Caroline then tried to reach to the shields of his mind, tried to find a place where to break them and find the answer for herself but Severus wouldn't show her anything. And that was enough of answer for her.

"You've seen him." Now it wasn't even a question. And not that Severus would change his expression or try to explain himself. But Caroline felt like she was betrayed. She considered Severus a friend. And while she was aware that he was able to guide his thought and memories from her, she thought he would tell her about such things.

"The Dark Lord called for a meeting. I could hardly avoid him," was the first thing he said.

Well of course. The Dark Lord called for a meeting. It could occur to Caroline that something like that would happen earlier or later. But a few moments later, Caroline could feel Severus's mind magic change.

He was actually allowing her to see some of his own memories. As she reached into his mind she could see him standing in a big dark room with some other people, where some of them she even recognized.

She was starting to wonder what was the purpose of him showing her this memory when she finally understood.

 _As Severus in the memory approached a small group of wizards, Caroline gasped as she recognized them. All of them. Rabastan first, although he changed enormously since the last time she saw him. His hair was longer, but he was thinner and she couldn't see the muscles he used to have before she fled from him so many years ago. And he was older. But despite the changes, she was still able to see that it was still him, although he was far away from the playboy he used to be in his twenties._

 _Antonin was standing right next to him, but it took Caroline a little bit longer to actually recognize him. His expression was somehow very different from the one she knew. Next to him were Mulciber and Avery and Caroline could only frown at that. These two she really despised even during her school years. And finally, the circle was closed by Rudolphus, standing on the other side of Rabastan._

 _As Severus approached the group, Avery was the one to notice him first. "Ah, Severus, glad to see you again. I don't think you've had your reunion with our friends here?" he said and pointed his hand on his companions – all of them now wanted criminals who escaped from Azkaban._

 _Caroline could see that Severus's expression didn't change a bit. "I didn't have the pleasure," was all he said with his usual cold voice. Ironically enough, it was Rabastan, who greeted him first with a nod of his head. "Severus."_

 _"Rabastan."_

 _"We were just discussing that Rabastan's little wife is nowhere to be found," Avery took the word again._

 _Still, Severus kept his usual expression as he turned his head to Caroline's husband. "Really? I was under the impression that Madame Lestrange worked at St. Mungo's."_

 _"She still does. Avery is just exaggerating. She is just on a holiday."_

 _With the way he said it, Caroline would say he didn't change a bit. The same confidence, the very same arrogance, and pride._

 _"The hell she is. And that's without question why her beast of brother charmed your house with every charm possible so we couldn't get in and why you're making us work on it every available minute possible," added Antonin ironically._

 _"I tell him all the time not to worry. She can't run forever, she's just as good as a squib," was the first thing Mulciber said. And although it was something Caroline was used to hearing at school, a long time passed since someone insulted her like that. And it hurt._

 _Rabastan's face hardened as he heard that. "Careful now, Jonathan. She is still my wife. She's a Lestrange," we said with a hard voice just a little louder than a whisper. "I said she was on holiday."_

And with that, Severus pushed her out of his mind and didn't allow her to see any other memory. But it was enough for Caroline. She saw him, after all this time. It didn't matter, that it was just in someone else's mind. She was so distracted, that she didn't even realize that she had put her own mind shields down, which was something Severus was able to notice almost immediately.

"You're starting to get unstable again, Caroline," he said to her, this time with something that could be described as a worry behind his actual cold tone. "Your shields are down. And it's not the first time I've noticed it."

She just nodded and pointed her look into the ground. She could feel it too. The shields that she built to protect her mind all the time didn't come so automatically anymore. Sometimes she even caught herself realizing her mind was left unprotected, especially when she was somehow distracted.

"I assume you still take your potions?" he continued. She nodded. Of course, she did. She even almost tripled the dose over the years. Starting with one dose of Mind-stabilizing potion in the morning and one in the evening, she soon needed to add one in the morning, then one in the evening and now she was on actually three doses in the morning and two in the evening.

"You need to see a Mind-healer," he said quietly.

"I am a bloody Mind-healer!" Caroline burst out. Not even Severus would understand. No one would understand. How could they? They didn't know how it was.

"Caroline, calm down," he told her now more sternly. But the impact was actually very opposite. How dare he?

Before Caroline actually knew what was happening, the magic of her mind burst out and spread around the room until it found Severus, who immediately took his head into his hands and hissed in pain. But even that didn't stop her.

"Caroline, calm down," he hissed again, as he was still holding his head. But that didn't work either. So, while he didn't want to harm the woman in front of him, he used all the strength to focus on the spell he was about to use, while his mind was being under attack from every corner possible, and stunned her.

The pain stopped immediately. Caroline was on the ground and although he was sure that she will recover almost immediately, he couldn't stop himself from worrying.

With his wand, he transported his companion into the armchair and he sat down behind his desk. It took him about five minutes to write down two notes, call for one of the Hogwarts house elves and tell him to bring one to the Head Auror immediately and to leave the other one in Headmaster's office.

Afterward, he stood up, took a deep breath and with a wave of his wand, he brought the witch back to consciousness.

For the first few seconds, she looked really confused, but soon, she managed to notice Severus standing in front of her and asked him what had happened.

"You had a burst-out," Severus said calmly and carefully watched her. Caroline frowned and while she tried to recall what happened, Severus turned around and walked out of the room, just to return almost immediately with two vials in his hands.

She took both of them from him, opened them, smelled, and then drank all the fluid inside.

"I've written to Rufus to let him know what happened," he told her, and she just nodded at that. It wouldn't help to argue with him, not after what just happened anyway.

She was a mind healer. And she was a master level occlumens and legillimens. She knew what just happened.

Being an Occlumens and Legillimens, however useful skills they are is a risk to the mind and brain as well. And while skilled-enough witch or wizard is usually able to protect his mind, sometimes, usually in stressful situations, it can happen, that the person is able to instinctively build shields in his mind – but only in a part of it. That can then, as Caroline had the misfortune not to just witness but to experience herself several times – lead to something that the Mind healers call as "divided brain". A status when part of the brain starts to react instinctively and surrounds itself with strong shields and therefore forbids the rest of the brain to control it. Which then leads to such uncontrollable outbursts as Caroline just went through. Ironically enough, the stronger occlumens the witch or wizard is, the stronger are also the shields during the outbursts. And therefore, the more difficult it is to gain back the control after that outburst.

Severus let Caroline sit in the armchair in peace until a house elf appeared in the room, carrying a note.

 _Hogwarts is being watched. She can't leave the castle now. I'll settle a meeting with the headmaster in two days, at 10 o'clock, concerning Hogwarts safety. Make sure she gets there unnoticed. RS_

Severus understood the note. And although he would prefer to meet the head auror as soon as possible, he understood that his sister couldn't be spotted leaving the castle and the head of auror department couldn't just be seen marching to the castle without an official meeting. But he knew Rufus to be an excellent tactician and just hoped that his friend will manage to control her mind until the reunion with her brother.

He wanted to pass the note to the witch in the chair, but when he turned around, he found her sitting calmly with her legs crossed and eyes closed. As he saw that she was trying to calm her mind down, he decided against interrupting her. He would tell her later.

When Caroline finally opened her eyes, it was already evening, but she felt a little bit better at least. Severus was correcting some essays (something that he would do almost every evening no matter what) and when he noticed his friend now standing and scratching her legs, he put the quill down.

"I'll stay with you for dinner tonight," he told her and watched her give him a grateful look. Caroline knew he preferred to dine in the Great Hall, where he could watch over his snakes (and Potter of course) and she really appreciated it.

When the house elves served their meal, Caroline started to ask questions _. I've heard there were only three people in Britain who are able to brew the Wolfsbane Potion. Is it true? And do you have time for your research? Don't you think you give the students too much homework? How is Slytherin doing in the School Cup? And what about Quidditch?_

Caroline carefully asked questions she wasn't afraid to hear the answers to and Severus dutifully answered all of them and did his best not to show his irritation with the witch for her urge to talk during the whole time. He knew it helped her.

 _There are. A little bit more are in Germany and Switzerland, some in Russia. And one in Prague._

 _Not as much as I would prefer._

 _Absolutely not. That at least makes some of the dunderheads to open their books._

 _Just the way the Slytherin usually does. Umbridge is making it easier for us this year._

 _Not the worst. Malfoy is quite good. We miss young Flint though._

So far, however bad day it was for Caroline, the evening, she enjoyed a lot. She smiled when he gave her the answer about homework. And then she chuckled again when she saw the disgust on his face when he said the word Umbridge.

But she got even more interested in the conversation when her companion mentioned young Draco.

He was her patient once, but she respected the oath she took as a healer and respected her patients' privacy, so she didn't mention that to her friend.

And when she parted Severus to finally go to bed, she gave him a nod and grateful smile. The potion master wasn't a man suited for small talk, he loathed it. Be he knew when she needed it. And Caroline went to bed with a clear mind again after a long time, because although they didn't really keep in touch during the last years, so far it seemed that the fragile friendship they had built before, could be fully restored once again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello! I hope you're all enjoying the summer! I'm trying to keep my word and keep the updates coming, so I really hope you are going to like this chapter. :)_  
 _Oh, and please, let me know, what you think, your reviews are pushing me forward!_

The next day, she slept for a longer time than usual and when she woke up, she found a new Daily Prophet on the table, with a short note attached to it.

 **Head Auror to meet Hogwarts Headmaster in order to discuss safety measures**

 _Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour announced during a press conference, that he quickly called yesterday in the late afternoon, that he is up to meet the Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, in order to discuss safety measures due to some new information the Auror Department gathered about the escapes from Azkaban, that are still on the run (with Black being on the run for almost year and a half). At the end of the conference, he announced: "Although I called for this meeting very urgently, I must inform all the parents of Hogwarts students that for now, there is no immediate danger for the students in the castle, as the Auror Department and the whole Ministry itself is doing everything that can be done to secure the safety of the students. My meeting with the Headmaster is mainly to discuss his attitude regarding the safety measures and cooperation with the Ministry so that we can establish some new preoccupations."_

 _The Minister of Magic, who was present as well for the whole press conference, supported the Head Auror's decision. "Head Auror Scrimgeour is very good at his job. When he approached me yesterday, and told me he is quite concerned about the safety of students in Hogwarts due to the lack of cooperation between the Headmaster and Auror department, as well as some new information his people gathered, I gave him immediate permission to hold a meeting with the Headmaster, and offered him the Ministry support, should Albus Dumbledore refuse to cooperate._

 _It seems that wizards and witches in Great Britain should be thankful for the people like the Minister of Magic and the Head Auror, who is concerned about the students and our children in the castle at all times and is even willing to confront such a big-headed and especially recently notorious wizard, as Albus Dumbledore._

When Caroline finished reading she looked at the note that was attached to it and written with Severus 's handwriting.

 _You can't deny that he is a Slytherin through and through. The meeting is tomorrow at 10:00. We'll go an hour earlier, to get you there unnoticed._

Well, she agreed with Severus. Her brother was Slytherin through and through. She wasn't sure whether he discussed the press conference with Dumbledore or not, but it was absolutely clear to Caroline, that he played Fudge and everyone else so that it would like he loathed Dumbledore and doubted his ability to secure the castle. Which was exactly what he needed to do in order to get the permission and support of the minister.

Rufus and Dumbledore weren't the best of friends and Caroline were fully aware of that, but she knew they both respected each other, and Rufus knew that to Dumbledore, the safety of his students was on the first place.

But she didn't think about it any further. Rufus would come tomorrow and that's all she cared about. She called for an elf and asked for breakfast and a few minutes later, while drinking her favourite cappuccino she read through the list of potions Severus had asked her to brew for Madame Pomfrey.

She spent almost the whole day preparing the Bone-growth potions, something that required a lot of concentration and focus, so she didn't even notice it when Severus got back. He would tell her about his plan for tomorrow – the students should have lessons at that time, but Severus had a free morning, so he would take her to the Headmaster office. He would cast a strong Notice-me-not charm on her and transform her hair for a different colour just in case.

The next morning arrived soon and Caroline listened to everything Severus's said. _The corridors should be empty but stay behind me nevertheless. The charm should prevent everyone from noticing you. Umbridge has a lesson now, so that shouldn't be a problem._

Soon enough, they were standing in the Headmaster's office a Caroline once again rejected a lemon drop from Dumbledore. Rufus should arrive in less than an hour and Dumbledore said he expected there would be someone from Daily Prophet and some photographers to catch a moment of the Head Auror arriving at the castle.

Rufus was once again punctual. Exactly at ten o'clock, there was a knock on the door, and just after Dumbledore's short "come in" Rufus Scrimgeour walked inside.

Caroline was the first one the man with a resemblance to a lion looked at.

"Good morning," he started and then he turned towards the headmaster, "there were some reporters in Hogsmeade, Albus."

The headmaster just nodded at that and then he gestured towards an armchair that was already prepared for the arrival of the auror. "I've expected that much. Please, Rufus, have a seat."

For a few seconds, silence filled the room, but soon enough, everyone in the room turned his attention to Caroline as Dumbledore asked her a question. "My girl, Severus told me you had a few bad moments." He was looking at her through his glasses with his usual kind expression and waited for her to answer. Caroline just nodded. "Bad moments" was something they used for Caroline's outburst since she started having them.

All of them were looking at her and watching her reaction. Dumbledore with his kind expression, Severus with his typical emotionless face and her brother with an expression that looked like he didn't like what was happening at all. And Caroline didn't like it either. Although she didn't have a problem to discuss anything with her patients, she didn't like to be in the role of the one whose condition was being discussed.

"And how much worse did it actually get?" he asked again calmly.

Before she could even say anything, Severus answered it for her. "A lot." She gave him a look and he returned it before he turned his attention back to Dumbledore. "Her mental shields are getting weaker every day. Especially since the day, he wrote her the letter."

At the last sentence, her brother straightened his back and fully turned his attention to Severus.

"He did what?" he asked in disbelieving voice and Caroline held her breath at that. Rufus was slowly getting angry with this situation. Caroline didn't know how much information have Dumbledore and Severus actually provided Rufus, but she could see her brother was furious that he didn't know about the letter.

When Severus didn't answer, he turned to his younger sister. "He contacted you even before Wixie came?"

Then again, Caroline nodded her head. It seemed to be the only thing she could do while trying to maintain her mental shields up.

"Albus, I thought we had an agreement that you'd inform me in case he tried to contact her." Rufus's voice was sharp when he spoke with the headmaster and Caroline could hear the anger behind it. Dumbledore didn't answer immediately.

But Caroline knew. She was well aware of the fact why the headmaster didn't contact the head auror. Rufus trusted Albus, but he didn't know the facts Caroline did. That Severus probably met with the Dark Lord and his followers on weekly basis, which now included her husband as well. And Dumbledore, no matter how much she liked him, had bigger plans than protecting one of his former students from her marriage.

After a minute or two of silence, Dumbledore stood up from his chair and turned to face the small window in his office.

And Caroline, who had been focusing all her abilities on her mind magic could sense a slight emotion from him. Guilt. If that didn't warn her, the look the headmaster gave her was apologetic enough to make her realise she wouldn't like what he was about to say. She could sense the growing emotion in her brother as well and even Severus seemed to become wary of the headmaster upcoming plan.

"I've been thinking about it for a while, my dear," he started calmly, "and despite the fact that it worked surprisingly well last time, I don't think it's good for you if you stay in the castle. The circumstances changed enormously."

That what as a cold shower for the witch. She didn't really expect that. And neither it seemed, did Rufus and Severus. A deadly silence fell over the room until Dumbledore spoke again.

"Don't think I don't want to help you, Caroline. If you wish to stay, you are always welcome within the castle's walls," he started explaining. "I just wish you reconsider. I know how torturing it must be for you to be here."

"And where, would you suggest her to go, Albus?" asked her brother sharply. "He can find her almost anywhere thanks to the bloody ring!"

As he said, Caroline instinctively looked at her left hand where her wedding ring was. It was there for almost eighteen years now, as it was still impossible to take it off. It was a goblin-made wedding ring, that held a certain amount of power of its own since she and Rabastan said their wedding vows. Thanks to the rings, it was possible for Rabastan to locate his wife and if needed, to apparate to her. Hogwarts however, was so full of magic, especially the old and powerful magic, that the power of the ring was somehow suppressed.

"There are a few options," Dumbledore started slowly as he eyed the only witch in the room. "firstly, you could leave the country."

"No." Caroline didn't even think before she gave her a sharp answer. She told them sixteen years ago that leaving Britain was out of the question. She still had too many things that held her there. But none of them seemed surprised by her abrupt answer. They always knew it wasn't a possibility to her. They knew what and who made her stay in the country.

"I thought so," started the headmaster slowly again before he turned to her brother. "Rufus, try to listen to me till I'll finish, please."

Caroline could see like Rufus clenched his teeth and she really started to be afraid what the next suggestion would be. And she was even more afraid that she already knew.

"You may consider actually contacting Rabastan," he continued and as he made a short pause Caroline noticed her brother clenched his fists obviously fighting an inner battle with himself whether to actually listen to the headmaster till the end or just hex him straight away. "Caroline, your abilities make you one of the best liars I have ever met. I truly believe you can contact him while still maintain all the secrets that you want to maintain."

But that was where Rufus's patience expired. "Are you listening to yourself, Albus? Don't you remember their last encounter? It was pure luck that she and the child survived it. I won't allow you to make her a piece of your chess board, Albus. I mean it. You and your Order can risk yours and your family's and friends' lives recklessly but I rather kiss Fudge's feet than to allow her to go back to him and spy for you. Do you even realise I am the head of the auror department? What kind of auror would I be if I let my own sister walked into the hands of one of the most dangerous Deatheaters there is? Not to mention his family. And you've heard it. Her mental shields are weak. Forget it."

Caroline didn't remember the time she would see her brother so furious. He was literally shaking with anger and his usual calmness and cold-headiness were gone.

To her surprise, Severus decided to speak as well. "If I may offer my opinion, headmaster, I must agree with auror Scrimgeur. Caroline's mental shields weakened significantly over the past weeks and therefore I must say I don't deem it very wise to send her to make a contact with him. It could affect her abilities and her mental state even more."

"Let's just listen to what Caroline has to say," said Dumbledore calmly and turned his full attention to the witch.

Caroline just swallowed. She saw both Rufus and Severus were basically hypnotizing her, but she couldn't tear her gaze from Dumbledore. What if there was something to it? Even though she couldn't sleep in the night because of the fear, part of her longed to see Rabastan again.

As she was thinking, she could sense Rufus's anger. He hated the idea of her ever coming close to her husband again. Not that Caroline could blame him. He was the one who saved her when she was hiding before she found the shelter in Hogwarts. And he wasn't exaggerating when he said that it was pure luck she survived it. It really was.

But.

She knew Rabastan. And she had never felt a hatred from him towards her. He loathed many. He despised even more. But before, she was sure he cared about her. Did he still?

She wasn't naïve, at least not that much to think that they had a happy marriage ahead of them. But surely, if only she could speak to him. Ask why. Did he participate in the murder of her parents? How many people did he actually kill? What about the Longbottoms? There were so many questions Caroline longed to know the answer to.

xXx

She and Severus stand together in his quarters again. Rufus left already, too angry with her to actually discuss anything. Severus left the office shortly after Caroline's brother and the witch then spend a good hour with the headmaster alone, before she departed to Severus's rooms again, covered with Dumbledore's powerful Notice-me-not charm. Once she got back, she could feel even Severus was surprised and not quite happy with the outcome of their today's meeting.

"You know you can't allow yourself to let the shields slip even a little bit, right?" Severus started and Caroline just sent him a look. Of course, she knew. After Rufus departed the Headmaster office so abruptly after she proclaimed her decision, Severus didn't wait long to start throwing one argument after another to show how bad idea this was. Including the fact that Caroline knew all about Severus's role in the war. And not just that. Caroline was quite sure she was the person who knew the most of the Potion master's secrets, as she had seen a great deal of them all that time ago when she was the one who taught him everything.

"You don't trust me." It wasn't a question.

"Not where Rabastan is concerned," he answered coldly before he made three steps towards her so he was standing just a few inches from Caroline's face. "I'm risking my neck every time I go there and I don't want it all destroyed by you. Your shields were down several times during the last few days, so forgive me if I am a little bit concerned. I don't know what is making Dumbledore come up with something as stupid as this, nor do I know what his plan is, but I disagree!"

His voice grew louder with every other sentence and Caroline even stepped back to keep more space between herself and now furious Severus.

"I can handle this, Severus," she said calmly, although inside, she tried to persuade herself she really could. He just snored at that.

"I will keep all the secrets, Severus," Caroline said again, this time with even more confidence than before.

"Are you trying to persuade me or yourself?" he asked with a cold voice.

That was actually a good question that Caroline didn't have an answer for. And Severus, naturally, noticed her hesitation before answering.

"I thought so." Was all he said after a moment of silence before he turned around to walk towards his room just to turn back to face her a moment later.

"Just tell me," he started again, measuring her every move and facial expression, "what if he finds out about Cormac?"

Caroline saw this coming. She was more focused on her mind magic than she was in the previous weeks, her shields stand tall and strong around her mind and her energy focused on the mind of the wizard in front of her.

So, when Severus said this, she was prepared. She didn't tremble, nor did she lost control. She looked at him, this time with an icy stare and emotionless voice. "He won't."

And she was hell determinate to keep this word true. She was never the type of person who would say she would die or kill for someone. But she would rather die than reveal her husband the secret about their son. Severus didn't have an answer for that.

The next day, Severus helped her pack her things and Caroline soon called Wixie to prepare it for transport. When she and Severus reached the headmaster office again, Caroline could still feel Severus's disagreement with this whole situation.

Caroline's vision was blurrier every minute that past. She tried to listen to everything Dumbledore and Severus were telling her, but it took a lot of energy because her heart beat faster every second.

After some last advice from the two wizards, she stood ready to grab the Portkey that Dumbledore created for her.

She sent one last look to the headmaster and the man she used to live with. And while Severus's face was as emotionless as usual, she could see encouragement in the face of Albus Dumbledore. And then she grabbed the Portkey.

Next minute, she was standing in the living room of her house with Wixie already there. She was sure Rabastan would be here any moment, so she just quietly told Wixie to unpack her things and start cleaning the house again.

Her heart was beating extremely fast, she could feel the adrenaline in her veins and the sweat in the palm that she was holding her wand in. Not that she felt her wand would be of any use to her. But she held it tightly nevertheless while sharpening her mental senses to its maximum.

She stood in the living room for several minutes with her eyes closed when she sensed it. Another mind's presence. A mind she would recognise anywhere, even after all this time. Caroline sharpened her senses even more, but there was no one else. He came alone.

She could feel him coming closer until he finally reached the living room and she opened her eyes. And there he stood, looking just the way he looked in Severus's memory and was looking exactly at her.

"Hello, Rabastan."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi!_

 _We are slowly getting more of Rabastan and Caroline and I really hope you're going to enjoy this chapter! :) My biggest thanks to everyone who reviewed - there were some really good tips among the reviews! Please, let me know, what you think! :)_

The two of them stared at each other for a long time until Rabastan made a careful step forward. At that, Caroline lifted the wand and pointed it at him. She didn't say anything. Her mind was focusing on the man standing in front of her, the one who could always mess up with her head but also the one whose skills in occlumency couldn't match hers in legilimancy.

But she got a bit disturbed when she heard him start laughing. Carolina narrowed her eyes at him and tightened the grip around her wand.

"Come on, love. We both know you can't hurt me," he said with a smirk on his face.

But Caroline didn't move a bit and she didn't lower her wand. The motivation was too strong. Forget the last few weeks, right now, her mental shields were stronger than ever and her senses could feel every bit of Rabastan's emotions.

"I've got better," she said with icy voice and emotionless expression. "I've had a lot of time to practice." Rabastan didn't move a bit and his confidence didn't drop, at least not on the outside, but Caroline could feel and see his thoughts. And for a moment, it actually crossed his mind that his wife wasn't as useless with her wand as she used to be.

"Are you messing with my mind again, Caroline?" he asked, and this time, his voice was completely different. He spoke with the voice that had always disarmed her before, slow and calm that made Caroline actually withdraw herself from his mind and actually look at him.

She felt her breathing was faster as they looked at each other for a time that felt like an eternity. Rabastan then made another step towards her.

"Stay where you are." Caroline surprised herself with the coldness of her own voice. But she meant what she said.

At that Rabastan raised both of his hands in the air and looked at her. "Carol, come on. I didn't come to hurt you." He was telling the truth that much she could sense. But she didn't lower her wand nor did she ease her mind.

"Then why did you come?" she kept her voice steady as she asked and focused on his emotions. And at moment, no matter how well he was able to hide it, Rabastan was an emotional wreck. She could feel it all. Anger. Relieve. Expectations. Confidence. But also fear. And also, a slight emotion beneath it, an emotion Caroline desperately longed to feel. Beneath it all, there was love.

With Rabastan, she could count on one hand the moments when this emotion wasn't buried deep beneath all others. He was extremely careful with this, always guarding. But Caroline was able to feel it anyway and when she did now, it was the first time during their encounter that she felt her shields slip a bit.

But Rabastan wasn't Severus and he didn't notice, so she was able to build it back in no time. Her husband didn't answer her question and instead, he asked one of his own. "Where were you, Carol?"

She didn't answer either. Right now, she was trying to find out his plans with her. He put their house on a surveillance spell for a reason, and he came when she came for a reason.

"Honey, could you please stop reading through my mind like it was Daily Prophet? It's not very comfortable." He sounded bored when he said that but the witch knew boredom was the last thing he felt. But she actually withdrew again and eyed him suspiciously.

"Where were you?" he asked again, still using the voice he knew worked on her. "I've missed you." He made another few steps towards her.

She tried to stay focused. To remain calm. But her mental barriers faced a greater challenge with each step he came closer.

"Stop."

This time he did. Caroline was able to reach to his mind and actually made him stop. It required her full focus but she could see the conflict in him. He was an unusually skilled wizard and he had been in this situation before. She couldn't hold him off forever. She sensed his desperation to close his eyes, to break the eye contact, but he couldn't.

She still aimed her wand at him as she started talking to him, while still holding part of his mind in hers. "Why did you come, Rabastan? What do you want from me? Or you want to apologize for the last time?"

But for now, she didn't allow him to talk, to answer. As if the control she held over him made her stronger than she was during the previous days. Caroline wanted answers, but she wanted to find them herself. She searched his thoughts and memories with a hope of finding something important. The first thing she found that made her stop for a bit and watch, was a memory of him, Rudolphus and Bellatrix in a dark familiar room. The Lestrange manor. So that was where they stayed. It seemed that the old manor still had its magic and could deceive even the Aurors.

The other memories were flying around and another one made Caroline gasp with shock. _She was looking at Rabastan, his wand aiming at Miriam Strout, the one healer of St. Mungo's who was now suspended, and terrified Miriam was standing against the wall with her hands in the air, already disarmed._

 _"Where is she?"_

 _Miriam had tears in her eyes as she answered. "I don't know. Please…"_

 _Caroline watched as Rabastan sent some hex towards the healer that made her hiss in pain. "Where is my wife?"_

With that, Caroline left this memory. She preferred not to know which other hexes her husband used on her co-workers. How pathetic was that? But she didn't want to see more of the monster Rabastan was, she saw enough. She felt his will to escape her grasp and she pushed more. Different memories were offering themselves but Caroline didn't look for them. She didn't even know what she was looking for until she found another memory that caught her interest.

It was almost dark but she could still recognise there were three people. It didn't take her long before she realised they were standing in front of their house and she soon recognised the two that were accompanying Rabastan. Dolohov and Rookwood. Of course. So, she was right when she first guessed the two of them were helping him to get into the house.

 _She saw Antonin waving his wand in the air, while his companions were alternately looking at him and alternately were watching their surroundings for any potential danger._

 _"He had to put every-fucking-course he knew around here," said Tony with clenched teeth as he continued waving his wand with so difficult moves that Caroline could only envy._

 _"Can we get past them?" she heard Rabastan ask as he scanned the surroundings for any threat. At his question, Tony only snorted with contempt._

 _"Of course, we can. But it will take at least a few weeks, maybe a month."_

 _Rabastan wasn't happy to hear that. "Can we at least find out whether she's inside?"_

 _"Not with such protection around it," gave Tony a short answer and continued focusing on finding out, which spells were it that were set around their house._

 _"I wouldn't bet on it." This was the first-time Caroline actually heard Augustus speak. She's almost forgotten he was there as well._

But she didn't get to see the rest of the memory as she suddenly felt she was flying through the air and bumped to the ground hard, her wand not in her hand anymore. After she was able to open her eyes, she saw Rabastan standing over her with his own wand aimed at her and her wand in his other hand.

"I meant what I said, Carol. I didn't come to hurt you. But I will if you don't stop browsing through my mind. I told you it's uncomfortable."

Caroline didn't move but she listened to him. She withdrew herself from his mind, but still remained focused on his emotions and her senses sharpened so that she would notice if anyone else came.

He didn't lower his wand and Caroline would lie if she said she wasn't afraid of him. He was still looking at her when he coldly called for Wixie.

The tiny elf appeared almost immediately and looked terrified to see the scene in front of her.

"Master Rabastan called Wixie?" she asked with her high voice, desperately looking between her master and her mistress.

"I did. Pack Caroline's things and move them to our room in Lestrange manor. Then stay there and wait for us. We'll follow you shortly," his voice didn't allow any objections and soon, Wixie was gone with a snap of her fingers.

Caroline was still eyeing him suspiciously, but she was able to hold her mental shields up and all her emotions under control. They looked at each other for quite a sometime, until Rabastan crouched down so that he would be on the same level as his wife, who was still on the ground.

That was the closest Caroline's seen him so far and only now did she really notice the big changes in his face. She could see his cheekbones very clearly, as he lost a lot of weight in Azkaban and not to forget the wrinkles. Of course, the time didn't spare any of them. She herself looked very different from the girl she was sixteen years ago, but in Rabastan's face, it looked like more than sixteen years passed since she's seen him the last time.

He was still aiming his wand at her when he looked directly in her eyes and asked coldly. "Did he send you?"

"No," Caroline answered confidently and didn't break the eye contact. He believed her. She could sense it. He even lowered his wand a bit, although he still held it prepared in case she would move just a bit.

"Why did you decide to come back now?" he asked then again suspiciously with his eyes set into hers. He was sure he knew her well enough, that she couldn't lie to him like she couldn't before. But sixteen years passed for Caroline and Dumbledore was right. She became one of the best liars there was.

"I was tired of hiding." Not that she needed to lie for this answer.

He leaned closer to her, his wand now lowered completely as he asked in his quiet voice. "Why did you think you had to hide?"

At that, Caroline actually had to stop herself from snorting aloud. Instead, she looked him in the eyes and whispered with a hurt voice. "I've almost died the last time, Rabastan."

She could see the guilt in his face. She could feel it. And if nothing, at least it felt comforting that he actually felt anything.

"I'm sorry, Carol… I didn't… It wasn't…," for the first time, she could see his confidence slip before he broke the eye contact and looked to the ground.

When he looked up again, his confidence was back and his voice cold again. "You're coming with me. We are going to stay with Rudolphus and Bella." With that, he stood up and offered her a hand to help her up. She took it and when she was standing she sent him a look.

He didn't give her a chance to speak. "I'm not asking you to come, Carol. You are. Don't even try to argue about that." His voice was cold and confident, not allowing any place for objections.

Caroline stared at her hand, still in Rabastan's. Her wedding ring was now sparkling with light, something she hasn't seen in a long time, as it used to do every time they held hands before. He followed her gaze and smirked. His own ring was doing the same.

"It was the only thing they've left me. They couldn't take it off." Caroline tried to identify the emotion that sparkled from him now, but she couldn't. But she did recognise fear. That didn't come as surprise though. During her time in St. Mungo's, she often had to work with former prisoners from Azkaban, who often needed years, to overcome their memories and fears that came even with a single thought of Azkaban.

"And what about Bella and Rudolphus?" she asked carefully and watched his expression as she asked.

She felt his hesitation before he gave an answer. "Rudolphus is eager to see you again. Bella as well," he started and he frowned, "you may find her changed though. Azkaban affected her."

Worry. The worry she sensed now from him was genuine and big. She nodded at that answer. She could cope with them.

But once again, Rabastan looked at her, and this time she found it too easy to get lost in his dark eyes. He spoke with his calm voice, still holding her hand but with a threat behind his voice. "I kept your secret, Carol. Even in the Azkaban, I kept it. For better for worse, right? So, I expect you won't do anything stupid. It wouldn't end up well for you." Caroline noticed he took her wand and hidden it somewhere in his robes.

She just nodded again. She already accepted the fact that she wouldn't be able to contact Rufus or anyone else for some time. Rabastan led her out just outside the door before he looked at her and she knew he was going to apparate them.

In the next moment, both of them were standing in front of a huge house that Caroline was already familiar with and some older memories came back to her.

They were walking towards the main door in silence and as they were coming close to it, she could sense a presence of two other people which minds felt familiar. And just when they reached the main door, it opened and she stood face to face with her brother and sister-in-law.

"Hello, dear sister." Caroline was surprised by Bella's voice. She almost whispered it, but her voice was higher than she was used to and her eyes wide open. And her mind felt different. She was different.

Shivers ran through her back. Until now, it was easy. Caroline strengthened her mental shields to their maximum. So far, everything went according to the plan.

"Bella. Rudolphus," she gave them a nod as a greeting.

Now the real fun has begun.


End file.
